Caras de una misma moneda
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tsurara quiere a su amo, tanto en la parte Yokai como la humana, aunque estas a veces sean diferentes.


_Nurarihyon no Mago NO me pertenece._

 **Caras de una misma moneda.**

Tsurara había esperado durante mucho tiempo darle un beso a su amo, sabía que esos no debían ser los pensamientos de un siervo con alguien tan importante para ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que se crio totalmente con Rikuo, hasta verlo crecer, luchar a su lado y pasar momentos juntos, sin duda sus sentimientos se fueron transformando poco a poco.

Amor.

No solo un amor por su amo, en forma de lealtad.

Un amor romántico.

Habían momentos donde ella soñaba con su amo, pensaba que sería bonito caminar de la mano y estar siempre a su lado. No importaba que pasara en un futuro, ella siempre estaría a su lado, esperándolo, acompañándolo, dándole apoyo.

Para ella era su todo.

No importaba que fuera humano y Yokai, ambas partes eran importantes para Tsurara, porque ambas partes eran lo que formaban el completo de su amo.

Ambos eran el mismo, pero también eran diferentes.

Era como una moneda, ambas caras de estas eran diferentes pero formaban la misma moneda.

Así era Rikuo.

.

Por ejemplo su parte del día, esta era la más brillante y sonriente, de forma algo infantil. La que siempre demostraba sus emociones en sus grandes ojos y quien dominaba durante casi todo el día. Fue la parte que Tsurara vio crecer poco a poco y su amo. También era un poco más tímido en algunos aspectos que su contraparte Yokai.

Se dio cuenta la ocasión donde ambos casi se besan en aquel armario del colegio, donde gracias a Ao (aun lo congelaba ante el recuerdo) ese beso no se pudo dar.

El chico no había podido verle al rostro durante una semana sin sonrojarse.

Ella pensaba era tierno.

Aunque nadie en la mansión Nura parecía comprender que había pasado, Yuki-onna tenía la esperanza de volver a repetir ese momento en el futuro.

Para su suerte, el futuro no debía esperar mucho.

Tan solo fue un mes, donde ellos volvieron actuar con su rutina de amo-amigos-servidor, su club de Yokai del instituto, había organizado una salida al parque de diversiones. Nadie comprendía que pasaba, pero un día de diversiones después de tantas luchas, hizo a todos aceptar.

Al principio Yuki-onna se sintió algo mal, su amo pasaba sonriendo mucho con Kana, quien no era mentira para nadie que tenía sentimientos por su amo.

Los celos eran imposibles de evitar.

Así que en su lugar ella estaba atrás de todos viendo con curiosidad los juegos mecánicos, estaba tan distraída, que antes de darse cuente había perdido de vista al grupo de amigos. Con pánico comenzó a buscarlos, pero antes de darse cuenta fue arrastrada por una multitud, terminando más adentro del parque de diversiones.

Resignada a quedarse ese día sola, decidió que tal vez debería volver a casa.

—Ojala el joven amo estuviera aquí—se lamentó con pesar Tsurara.

Miro para abajo sus ropas, había escogido unas bonitas con el anhelo de recibir algún alago de Rikuo-sama, pero en su lugar este no parecía haberlo notado.

Un sonido de forcejeo la hizo detenerse, al haber llegado casi al final del parque de diversiones (estar distraída bloqueaba su ubicación espacial) noto como entre los arboles habían dos hombres grandes, con una chica en el suelo que parecía asustada.

Su entrecejo se frunció.

—Espero nos diviertas un poco—murmuro uno con voz lujuriosa.

La mujer se asustó cuando este tomo su blusa y comenzó a subirla revelando su ropa interior.

Tsurara pensó en su amo, ese joven que juro proteger a Yokai como humanos. Probablemente al ver esta situación actuaria de inmediato.

Así que sin pensarlo se posiciono detrás de ellos y les llamo.

Ambos hombres se giraron a verle con enojo. Uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo tirándola al suelo con la mujer que estaba ahora abrazándose el pecho, intentando cubrirse.

—Doble diversión, ahora con una loli—dijeron ambas bestias.

No se movió.

En su lugar su temperamento fue quien comenzó a congelar todo a su alrededor. Ambos hombres se vieron confundidos y la mujer aprovecho para tomar su blusa y salir corriendo.

—Deberían tener cuidado de con quien se meten—hablo con voz distorsionada y usando un ataque de hielo que los congelo de inmediato.

Sin importar en regresarlos a la normalidad (temiendo que a nadie le importaría) comenzó su camino de regreso a la entrada del parque. Se preocupó por la mujer de hace unos minutos, pero estaba segura que ahora estaría bien. De hecho la encontró en la entrada del parque, ahora con la camisa puesta, viendo en todas direcciones.

—¡Tsurara!—hablo otra voz que le distrajo.

Volteo a ver con una sonrisa a él joven amo, dichosa de haberlos encontrado. A su lado estaban todos sus amigos viéndole preocupados.

—¿Dónde estabas?—era la pregunta más común.

Pero antes de contestar, la mujer que había salvado anteriormente corrió donde ella para tomarle de las manos.

—Gracias a dios estas bien—hablo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se preocupó de que no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero la sonrisa de esta era de agradecimiento.

—¿Tsurara?—cuestiono confundido Rikuo.

Pero la mujer se adelantó.

—Estaba preocupada que esos dos hombres hubieran intentado profazarse contigo al igual que paso conmigo, pero verte aquí…lamento no poder quedarme, estaba asustada y…—la mujer soltó el llanto.

Pero Tsurara palmeo la cabeza de esta.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ellos nunca más—aseguro tranquila.

Sus amigos la vieron preocupados al ver el aura negra que dispersaba su alrededor, la mujer volvió agradecer unas cuantas veces más y se despidió intercambiando números de teléfono. Luego de verla irse y explicarle toda la situación a sus amigos, estos decidieron que sería mejor dejar la visita para ese día, aun así Tsurara negó con la cabeza diciendo que ella aun quería divertirse.

Su mirada de perro a medio morir, logro convencerlos, probando el resto de la tarde varios juegos que le sacaron más de una risa. Noto que el joven amo lucia pensativo, pero preguntaría después en casa que pasaba.

Ya con la noche casi sobre ellos, la rueda de la fortuna se convertiría en su última atracción.

Estaban decidiendo por medio de piedra, papel o tijera el orden de las parejas, cuando de la nada Rikuo la tomo del brazo y entraron en la primera cabina vacía. Todos quedaron en shock, que no reaccionaron hasta que el juego comenzó a moverse.

—¿Waka?—hablo Tsurara confundida sentada en su parte de la cabina.

Rikuo lucia pensativo viendo por un costado, siguió su mirada topándose con toda la ciudad comenzando a iluminarse. Era una vista totalmente preciosa.

—No debiste ponerte en peligro—hablaba Rikuo sin verla a ella.

Se sintió algo ofendida, aun así se tranquilizó.

—Eran humanos normales, estaban lastimando a un humano…usted quiere proteger tanto Yokai como humanos, es nuestro deber seguir sus deseos—explico con calma.

Este la vio de reojo, antes de suspirar.

Los rayos del sol eran muy débiles ya.

—La próxima vez no te alejes de mi—hablo Rikuo con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Tsurara ladeo la cabeza, antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

Eso siempre era lo que procuraba.

De pronto la góndola en la que se encontraban, alcanzo la posición más alto. Se acercó al cristal para ver todo más detenidamente, sonriendo al ver a lo lejos el clan Nura. Se volteo para señalar a su amo lo que veía, pero lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios del chico sobre ella.

En shock.

Sin preparación.

Totalmente sorprendida.

Solamente se quedó inmóvil mientras sus labios se unían por primera vez con los del joven amo, este no los movió, era un simple y suave beso.

El juego volvió a moverse, fue cuando el amo se separó de ella.

Con su rostro aun en piedra, noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rikuo al ver a otro lado.

—Teníamos un asunto pendiente—murmuro de forma tímida.

Los recuerdos de aquel día en el armario del instituto no eran nada comparados a la sensación de los labios cálidos del chico sobre los de ella. Su rostro pronto adquirió una tonalidad rojiza que estaba segura una Yuki-onna no debería tener capacidad.

El silencio reino el lugar, al igual que el resto de su viaje.

Aun así cuando se vieron por última vez en el pasillo del clan Nura, compartieron una tímida sonrisa.

.

Por otra parte tenía su parte nocturna, su forma más pura Yokai y quien solía luchar en medio de las batallas. Seguro, con convicción y de forma descarada, admitía su poder y sus convicciones al resto del clan. Tsurara lo había visto luchar anteriormente, también había luchado muchas otras a su lado. Todos en el clan admiraron primero esa parte de Rikuo, aunque ella admiro ambas.

Había pasado una semana de su primer beso con Rikuo, en su parte humana, para su desgracia no se había repetido. Si habían intercambiado alguna que otra mirada entre ambos, pero no habían besos, este se ponía rojo a su lado y ella simplemente pasaba suspirando todo el día ante el recuerdo fresco de ese beso.

—Es hora Tsurara—hablo una hermosa Yokai que le entrego una bandeja para el joven amo.

Sonrió antes de comenzar su camino.

Se sorprendió cuando llego a la reunión que estaba dando por terminado, pero su joven amo parecía haberse marchado temprano por temas de salud. Preocupada se apresuró a la habitación de Rikuo, solo para toparlo a lo largo del pasillo frente a esta, viendo el árbol de Sakura.

—Rikuo-sama—detuvo sus palabras.

No era Rikuo en forma humana, era su parte Yokai quien ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado.

Había una parte de él, que mostraba toda su seguridad y tranquilidad ante cualquier situación. Ya que cuando volteo a verla, no parecía tan nervioso como Rikuo en su forma humana, estaba relajado.

—Pasa Tsurara—le indico y ella algo confundida acepto.

Pensó que estaría en su forma humana si estaba mal de salud, pero ahí frente a ella, parecía en perfectas condiciones.

—Escuche que se encontraba mal de salud, aquí le traje su bebida—recordó su propósito.

Este asintió tomándola rápidamente.

Estaba por marcharse, cuando este sujeto su muñeca sin dejarla ir, espero que la viera, pero sus ojos aún estaban clavados en el árbol de Sakura. Confundida tomo eso como una indicación de que aún no se marchara. Acepto el asiento a su lado contemplando la misma vista que su amo.

Durante unos segundos fueron en total silencio.

Observando la brisa mover las ramas de los árboles y sintiendo ese frio invernal que se aproximaba.

—Es hermoso—murmuro Tsurara.

Su amo contemplo aun en silencio la vista.

De pronto un sonido la alerto y giro su rostro. Al igual que una semana antes, pudo volver a sentir de nuevo los labios de su maestro, de una forma fuerte y demandante que lo separaban de su contraparte como humano. El shock fue similar, ya que nuevamente no estaba preparada. Pero a diferencia de su parte humana, la parte Yokai la tomo detrás de su nuca y comenzó a mover sus labios.

Gimió un poco cuando el beso tomo su tiempo.

Pero esta vez algo más consiente e interiormente soñando con repetir lo mismo, tomo parte del traje de su amo para mantenerse cerca de él.

Eso le gusto, lo sintió sonreír antes de acercarla aún más a su persona.

Después de unos momentos, este se separó de ella con una sonrisa altanera al verla roja como un tomate.

—Waka—susurro de forma tímida y algo nerviosa.

Pero este seguía tranquilo.

—Estaba enseñándole a mi contraparte como se debe besar a la mujer que se ama—comento tan casual, que casi Tsurara pensó que escucho mal.

Pero luego de unos segundos procesando sus palabras, su rostro adquirió un nuevo grado de tonalidad roja, antes de ser abordada con otro beso aún más demandante.

Sin duda ese Rikuo era bastante singular y en estos casos se avergonzaba un poco.

Pero ella era feliz con ambos.

Aun cuando Rikuo al día siguiente no pudiera verle por la vergüenza de su contraparte.

 **Fin**

 _No sé si es amor u obsesión, pero este chico es tan…grrrrr._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
